


How Briseis finds out about Achilles and Patroclus

by nica00



Category: The Song of Achilles
Genre: After School Fluff, Bookworm Patroclus, Briseis is protective of Pat, Geeky Pat and Briseis, M/M, Modern AU, Patroclus and Achilles being cute, beach, high-school au kind of?, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:58:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nica00/pseuds/nica00
Summary: Achilles, Patroclus and Briseis are almost inseparable. Achilles and Patroclus are in love. Briseis suspected it and figured it was only a matter of time. Achilles and Patroclus are very bad at being discreet, keeping secrets...and keeping their hands their hands to themselves.





	How Briseis finds out about Achilles and Patroclus

**Author's Note:**

> 3rd fic omg. I hope you Enjoy!!!!

I met briseis our freshman year of High School. I was reading in my grandma's restaurant, waiting for my mom's shift to end when she suddenly sat down in front of me. She had beautiful dark skin, much darker than mine and kind eyes. Briseis had her ridiculously curly hair tied up in buns at the side of her head. She had big, poofy earrings and lots of stacked rings. Her flowy dress was a pale mustard yellow that almost looked like she was drenched in gold. She was beautiful.

  
“That book is amazing” she raves, gazing at me expectantly and setting her chin in her hands.“I cried through most of it”

  
“I know, right? The characters are amazing, I got attached to them very quickly. I’ve read it several times already” I say and chuckle, taking the last sip of my tea.

  
“Yes! I wish they were real cause’ I just want to give them a hug!!! And Their character arcs are amazing!” she beamed “ I've seen you here before, and you always have a book with you. It's good to have a fellow bookworm around” she finished, putting her hand above her mouth in a stage whisper.

  
“Likewise” I say in the same manner, and get up to refill my tea.“Do you want anything to drink, fellow bookworm?” I asked and she giggled before saying.

  
“Raspberry tea, please” And with that, the friendship was set in stone. Right now, it was senior year and we are in the beach. Im reading aloud to her, both of us laying down in a large towel, both wearing our school uniforms. The girls school was a block from the boys one, and we decided to meet halfway and walk to the beach. Achilles had track practice, and he’d texted me that it would be a long one today.

  
“Just go, have fun. I'll meet up with you guys later if you want me to” he said during lunch.

  
“Of course I do” I said to him. He gives me one of those looks that says _If we weren't in public right now I would probably be kissing you senseless._ I live for those looks. We walk to our math class, and it's basically just an hour and a half of staring. I’m probably going to fail pre-calculus, but I don't fucking care when he sits across the room with his golden hair in a bun, chewing on that stupid pen. And he knows I'm watching him, I can see the corners of his mouth pull up in a smirk. He turns and gives me a once over and nods his head to the side and smiles again, smugness apparent in this small gesture. I swear, it's like he enjoys watching me squirm.

  
“Hello, you here Patroclus?” she questions, frowning and waving her hand in front of the pale book pages.“Why did you stop?” She asks peeking to see me through the top of her oversized sunglasses.

  
“Um, sorry? I guess I just got distracted” Because I had my mind focused on imagining the flaxen baby hairs in the back of a certain golden boys neck.

  
“We don't have to keep doing this if you're tired of reading, we can just chill here” I nod and put the bookmark in, shutting the book closed. She lays on her side, and puts her arm over her forehead. I think if I liked girls, I would like Briseis. She is kind and sweet and trustworthy. And also strong and caring. She is so beautiful, most girls dislike her because of this. She doesn't really notice, but I do. She walks in to school with her sparkling teeth and girls excluded her, they weren’t nice to potential threats. She didn’t notice and she didn’t care, since she was always with me and Achilles. She got her nose pierced a few days ago and that only adds to her look. Boys at school always asked me about her. She is very pretty, but there is something missing for me, it was like that with all pretty girls I saw. I could admire their beauty because I had eyes, but it felt different to how I felt about Achilles. When I was smaller I remember resenting him and even having a strong dislike towards him in the early stages of my crush. But at the same time, I couldn't stop looking at him. I now realize I didn’t hate him I hated that he made me feel things girls couldn’t. Things nobody could. Girls for me are just fine. They're cute and wonderful, don't get me wrong, but it's cute like I’d say a puppy was cute. Not like I’d say Achilles was cute. Because hes _fuck, he makes me stupid_  cute. I feel adrenaline and excitement when I see him. It makes me feel unstoppable. If he was beside me, I could do anything. But he wasn’t  just cute, he is beautiful. And the best part was that beauty was in everything he did. The way he acts, the way he thinks. His heart and mind and everything about him is beautiful. His voice, his pulse, the way he fucking blinks. _Everything_.

  
Briseis falls asleep beside me, and I just stare at the beach. The warm sun gleams high in the sky, its glare making the waves edges shine silver. I pull up my phone and put in my headphones, blasting the sweet melodies from the playlist Achilles gifted me that make everything warm, familiar and homey. I think I even hear him singing along in my head. I lean back against the towel and shut my eyes. As time pases and I start to drift, I feel Briseis hand on my hair. She liked to mess it up, and claimed that it was unfair that I had such soft hair while she was “cursed with her unruly mop of curls”. I disagreed, always. Her curls only added to her personality. She was as fierce as her hair. She traces my scalp, her hand grazing downwards onto my neck. This was new. She was never so touchy with me. When her hand starts to move downwards I tense. She then moves to my navel and then to the sides, grazing my chest and I quickly jolt my eyes open and untangle myself from her. I turn back to find Briseis sleeping soundly beside me and Achilles with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, his legs crossed and leaning his weight on his arms. I clutch my hand to my mouth and sigh in relief, then I laugh. I shove him lightly and he grabs my hand and gives me a fond look that I must also have on my face. God I'm so whipped. We stare for a little while before he breaks the silence.

  
“I dreamt about you last night” he says, smugness dripping from his voice.

  
“You sneaked out last night to my house. You slept with me. It wasn't a dream” I answer.

  
“Well, lucky me then” he says and his lip twitches before he leans forward. It's a small movement compared to the way he shoots back when Briseis sits up beside us, and rubs the sleep out of her eyes. I shift backwards, and she gets up, stretching and squinting softly before muttering

  
“Umm…I don't know about you 2 lovebirds but I could go for some ice cream. You guys want some, my treat?” She asks, the look of sleep long gone from her eyes and she devilishly glances at me. Fuck.

  
“What flavor do you guys want?” she asks and Achilles mutters “Strawberry”. Briseis glances at me expectantly.

I stutter before saying “Rainbow Swirl” because I'm a fucking disgrace to myself. Achilles snorts trying to suppress his giggling and they both break into howling laughter while I just curl up and hide my faces, lying in our beach towel.

  
“Aw, don't worry fellow bookworm, your secrets safe with me” she says, bending down and kissing the top of my head. “As for you Goldie locks, I'll chop your pretty hair off if you fuck up” Briseis informs him as she turns to go buy the ice cream.

  
“You better be careful, she means it” I say jokingly.

  
“Oh, I'm not worried” he says calmly before glancing at my lips. Achilles hand finds my face and his thumb traces over my cheek before he gives me a peck on the lips. He grabs my hand and laces our fingers when he pulls away. The sun shines on his long hair, currently a mess at the top of his soft yet angular face. Flyaway hairs were ablaze around his head, making a halo around him. Green eyes for days, this boy had ruined me with the flick of his tongue. He takes off his shirt, leaning down on his elbows before staring me down. There was no trace of shame in his gaze.

  
“You should come over tonight” he says.  
I nod rapidly, pushing down my thoughts by swallowing hard.

  
“I’ll leave the window open”

**Author's Note:**

> You made it!!!! <3 Hope you Enjoyed. Please yell at me about grammar errors I missed while editing and feel free to give me writing tips. I’m very very excited to share my writing and practice, so come over to my Tumblr apathes-patrochilles and send me prompts!!


End file.
